hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Special Achievements Badges Owners List
These are lists of everyone who has won Special Achievement Badges. The Badges are: *1 Welcome to the Wiki/Soldier Ant *2 Introduction/Officer Ant *3 Stopping by to say Hi/Squadron Leader *4 Creator/Ant Queen *5 Royal Family *6 Royal Guard *7 Ant King 1 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Welcome to the Wiki/ /Soldier Ant Badge. This badge is awarded for joining the wiki. Currently 2296 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 L44021 *11 Aszach01 *12 Bogota X *13 YYHPkmnHxH14 *14 ネフェルピト *15 DaBeastGrimmjow *16 Daedalus net *17 Berserk333 *18 HisokaBungie *19 Sherry Blendy *20 Centillion *21 AngryBanana *22 XImmortalAresX *23 InfoHunter *24 Hisoka.96 *25 Esperancia *26 Jaadowgg *27 RomanticSoldier 16 *28 MeLovGaming *29 Rokudo-kun *30 Jasmine444 *31 Jojo-a-gogo *32 Small brother *33 Cococrash11 *34 First comes rock *35 Martialmaniac *36 Skyzod324 *37 Goregutz619 *38 Hawkinz340 *39 Viva cmpunker *40 SourceRunner *41 KingVariAres *42 PurifyTheFlesh *43 Roxas255 *44 Nikolai131 *45 JunMoon *46 Htm14 *47 DuelMaster93 *48 Saiyukisama *49 Ayase-Hinagiku *50 NJZanDatsu *51 AssassinsTears *52 Spidergon *53 Kallutofan990 *54 Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn *55 Mpc797 *56 Cambier *57 Kiba91 *58 Animefan0 *59 Otamaru Kun *60 Silva-zoldyck *61 Nonyy *62 HazeShot *63 Steveeee *64 Sanbagarasu *65 456hit *66 Wagnike2 (assumed) *67 Pooberry crunch *68 HelmOfDismay *69 Mewpudding101 *70 Killlna *71 Sleeplessnight *72 Jademing *73 KilluaDaniel *74 Riniloves *75 Joeldavidr2 *76 Dinrat 4 *77 Kirua Raiton *78 Mateushank *79 Bennlimos *80 Phoenixs23 *81 Aerislair *82 Essi Del Rey *83 The Forgotten Beast *84 Bermuda Von Veckenschtein *85 Cylyria *86 Kotarou Kyosuke *87 Firewis *88 Yume.kz *89 Jojoxgogo *90 Miskos3 *91 OhJay *92 Devilz91 *93 Joshua3 *94 Xenki *95 Silva92 *96 ShigyAmoto *97 Gojirafan431 *98 Basara01 *99 Petiyou14 *100 Diivil123 *101 AlluAllu *102 Shadowneko *103 Lemedicus *104 Cocoteroah *105 ThePretender73 *106 Viralz *107 Acnologia. *108 ZonikStrike *109 Angry Doraemon *110 Kid Sonic *111 Khamaleo *112 Engoac *113 Thejohn4063 *114 ManikWorld *115 Silveray7 *116 DEOHVI *117 Extaziz patamon *118 NenMaster *119 Veljan *120 BelmontsFenrir *121 Hazem Fareed *122 Grandmasta *123 Dr. Dementor *124 -Saryn- *125 InSaiyan *126 Letdragon *127 Saiberdogma *128 Cjtp07 *129 -Team-Yamato- *130 SaturnXK *131 Cheapshotfail *132 ThatDevilGuy *133 Bennie *134 Yaoi boy629 *135 TripleStarHunter *136 Eleze *137 Tamsamani *138 Chrollo *139 Thefall5 *140 Adslintexflash *141 FinalFlash18 *142 Devil Summoner *143 BlueExorcistForever *144 Leogirl321 *145 Kiniro *146 Mataaitai *147 Omar Maher *148 HXHSen *149 AkiharaShizuka *150 Sephiroth z *151 Williamteoh97 *152 Natinal *153 BGMaxie *154 Fujita2 *155 PhantomRougeFan *156 Karina602 *157 ReignBough *158 Davidchola2 *159 Leo Flynn *160 Kurapica 17 *161 Mrsjh *162 Dragon Meister *163 Boronbo *164 Darknessflame9619 *165 Ezomi *166 Paige&DarcyFan2013 *167 Animeluver1999 *168 Felicitas24 *169 Joaquim7210 *170 Fancy Cat *171 Abdulrahman93 *172 ChairmanKain *173 Osaed *174 TriNiSette *175 JinoftheWind *176 Page-Mistress *177 Torune *178 XXXHunter *179 Silithas *180 Estussl *181 Kurumii *182 XXxFaydellxXx *183 Jokingswood *184 AlexBaka *185 ULTIMOS60 *186 Raven Sparks *186 HxHjosh *187 Omus *188 Onionstar *189 Smac919 *190 NenUsers *191 Awesome Switch *192 Tz.cute *193 Unok *194 Xyriel 14 *195 Mrsticky005 *196 Foxygal2729 *197 Paexgo *198 Obsessedwithkillua *199 Andsunnydays *200 Steven Meisel *201 GS.Kanmuru *202 Misheru Chan *203 JanSzary *204 Kainee *205 Guille Sky *206 Rakkos *207 DannyCade13 *208 Conmisga *209 Melody of dead.deanders *210 ILOVESHOUNENANIME *211 Fujitoraaaaa! *212 Ayano123 *213 MsKillua *214 DreAna14 *215 Yahoo774 *216 Beau Geste *217 LuKaiba *218 TargetHippo *219 Pecadore *220 Racim *221 Minamina Fernandes *222 Guyfarting *223 Yum~chan *224 Killua.kun *225 Zazieshrine *226 Megapeyote *227 Kugalaga *228 DavisWTG *229 MoMill749 *230 Zenomaster *231 Howling.Amber *232 Lifebleedin *233 Apester *234 Grandfiresxx *235 BubuChan *236 KazeXkage *237 AllukaHanako *238 Krancar *239 Hunter bro *240 Frozenstein *241 Emin8mile *242 RYan Odin *243 WendymarvellFT *244 Anyamezzo *245 Abolkheir *246 Aichi Sendo *247 IPIRiINCIE *248 Riptip *249 Illicitus *250 Aabarro 13 *251 Joseph Paulo *252 Ultimate Fiend *253 Ylc0304 *254 X killua x *255 Midoriharu *256 Zoldyckfriend *257 Gravy3000 *258 Maty Hoppus *259 Donjoseph94 *260 Kite460 *261 Nemesisswan *262 Nassim20 *263 DIVESH *264 Kevinescalona *265 Mistertubbie *266 Karinokita *267 Doomweaver13 *268 Shichibukai.omar *269 Amanim *270 Gonxkurapika *271 Dream1912 *272 Murasakibara *273 Trenton Burton *274 CutieSailor *275 Faustfan *276 Paul slash nakamura *277 Frekman *278 Jeffwidovan *279 Ttwitch *280 Killumi *281 Envyus *282 Scarlet eye *283 Nispedana *284 Minnalainen *285 Erza scarlet fan *286 Medsmods *286 JunWasHere *287 Til7009 *288 Blindis *289 Kurapica ^^ *290 Skyyykun *291 FinalFightGuy *292 Kind-Hearted-One *293 Bronx01 *294 SaiyanZ *295 Sephirona *296 SpadePirates4Eva *297 Henryjones000 *298 Farrel5ferdian *299 Bladeshill *300 Shnisaka *301 Superhero0o *302 Jessieb *303 Yeonji *304 Bagas09 *305 EyatOs *306 Checoslovaquiano *307 Daryll26 *308 Sosuke Aizen008 *309 9791192310arvind *310 Grant.walker *311 Kiwan09 *312 PikaPikaPika *313 Miko Aria *314 Jhayelaine *315 Vortex Hunter *316 123Clean123 *317 CeLL-Q *318 Apoelpaoole *319 Sbotello *320 Matgitirana *321 Kamen Dragon1 *322 Ame-Yuki *323 Eibahh *324 CardCaptorGuu *325 Abidoune Saad *326 Eternalslacker *327 Adriano1995 *328 Coutinho305 *329 Emman5565 *330 Winxmusaclaudia *331 Cycil *332 Ispadwep *333 Lonajean Aberilla *334 Pabloalves0 *335 Souhaxhanta *336 Alexandre1993 *337 GonGing *338 Forwikia *339 Yuval.sol *340 XxioN *341 Harish98 *342 M-san *343 Luqmanr *344 Die Hexer *345 Fedartz *346 TacticalFallacy *347 Thumbwrumbler82 *348 Luffy1999 *349 YesterdaysEscapist *350 Pkmn Master CJ *351 Mimeoplasm *352 Felipecarmonar *353 Zerosamarises *354 Artemis21 *355 XGlass Reflection *356 Killua the Fox *357 Yupifan *358 Chrollo Lucifer *359 Kekkei Genkai *360 GOKI408 *361 Me-pyon *362 Sebasgl1 *363 Iyahharuhi *364 Krystal22 *365 Jalil 2011 *366 Wizardreivin *367 Aiko kane!(CRYSTAL DRAGON) *368 HunterXHunter2266 *369 M149307 *370 Hyourinmaru2089 *371 Chanae Kurta *372 Cham6814 *373 Gurlhurocks *374 Yukihanaran *375 Aukillua *376 Markband *377 Ukiriu *378 Yassernazmy *379 That guy1234 *380 Mr.gero *381 Carabe197 *382 Kyros97 *383 Allison 23 *384 Yugx5dszexal *385 Jojoroso *386 Maquiaulvida *386 Hinokr *387 NoJutsu *388 Guilherme Abe *389 Rayleigh92 *390 Total9999 *391 Blackendedsoul *392 PokeRedJX *393 Kpstormer *394 Lambosan *395 ExcelCore *396 Gaomon13 *400 Ruffy04 *401 NegiSpringfieldof4ch *402 Koopa420 *403 Sarah Manley (assumed) *404 Wing Zero Alpha *405 Michiru 14 *406 Dream Focus *407 Rabbeseking *408 Jacce *409 Danang Zoldyck *410 Mrszoldyck *411 Hetkruisje *412 Praz94 *413 Yza colinz *414 Harda *415 Rook Banjou Crossfield *416 Ziyaziio *417 Androidlee *418 Riku Hosokoawa *419 Laor1321 *420 Meleoron *421 Valhern *422 BlackKitsune *423 Umkash1 *424 Vitor-Aizen *425 Lekor *426 Cemenalla *427 Ganguro *428 CoolOtaku367 *429 HunterxHunter77275 *430 Killua-Joestar *431 Gojirafan431 *432 Hasami44 *433 Yanneda *434 Youngd2632 *435 TFBeastwars *436 Divesh goswami *437 Alluka *438 DragoneAlex *439 Swell8 *440 Hcw128 *441 Titobal59 *442 Lupadim *443 Batangkalye oga *444 Moswla *445 Aliat (assumed) *446 NotJustYourLittleGirl *447 Morrisycy *448 Dex dashter *449 Classic-rebel *450 Seiko Shinohara *451 Rytapout *452 Victormistfang *453 Kamen Hunter *454 Deveros *455 BellaLang *456 Peelherebefore *457 Saishowaguu2 *458 Stfir94 *459 PhantomTroupeHisoka *460 Jcfreecs *461 Yudazaoldyeck *462 Ibrahim2712 *463 Jo Ace *464 The Happy Helper *465 Torquil *466 Blackice709 *467 ChachamaruFew *468 Scopper Gaban *469 Ohimeni *470 Blizzardisho *471 Laranovales *472 Niggging *473 Mangamaster337 *474 Nyka danyelle *475 BenitsubasaChiyo *476 Makie1720 *477 Biskechan02 *478 Zerohart11 *479 Chrollo-xl *480 Bbooster56 *481 Biztek *482 SasukeKaruto168 *483 Dunnkast *484 Killua Z0ldyck *485 Ryudia *486 Amethyst-Shinigami *487 Gnhaines *488 JD25 *489 Atewell *490 Catherindigo123 *491 Aiko'dragon fantasia *492 Shenduk *493 SymptomaticFiend *494 Lhfyjyz *495 AyaXShirou *496 Knj00 *497 Buckbeard *498 Sensei93 *499 Epic meal time *500 Kuronekoekoeko *501 Jennyta *502 Bobby18 *503 Aristocrat 0 *504 Valkyrious *505 Traxexox *506 Lolbanner *507 Turtleboy76 *508 Dyuksha *509 Abdul-Mateen Aderinto *510 Claerine *511 Malybird *512 Luis8894 *513 AskaniSon *514 Roboartitec *515 Lelouch Di Britannia *516 Fecopi *517 TrOjAnHoRsEx *518 Afghaniboy4 *519 Syakirah Husna *520 SangoLaExterminadora *521 Ggiov *522 Angasboy68 *523 Akosigothmeepo *524 Charlotte353 *525 Norman Fong Ochoa *526 Jess0312 *527 KrisXMio *528 Igor Xavier *529 ShoopasMahWhoopas *530 DragozaurX *531 Vortex World *532 Animaltamer7 *533 The Total Drama Wizard *534 Redbird41 *535 Sapphirewhirlwind *536 Ali.waleed *537 Pinni137 *538 DeaTh-ShiNoBi *539 Wonderfulakari *540 Narutoman123 *541 Gundam 00 Raiser *542 Komic *543 MetallicKaiser *544 NightBird *545 B.lu *546 KnightoftheSea *547 Keroko *548 Skarn22 *549 BillyBatsonMarvel *550 Speeddasher *551 Yugioht42 *552 Demonicpoodle *553 Ianmathwiz7 *554 Taikage *555 Alex vip07 *556 Arlene.laura *557 Bai chan *558 Bembem23 *559 Bembem23(yeah this guy really has two welcome badges wtf.) *560 Bocchhan *561 Danang Zoldyck *562 Dimas oky *563 Emir Frozza *564 Fhry *565 Firered16 SA *566 Gcheung28 *567 Herald of meridian *568 Hinka *569 HunterJunior *570 Joel David Ramos Rodriguez *571 JoePlay *572 Kamiko11 *573 Karen.talip *574 Kasaime *575 KenOsecon *576 Ken.master.12382 *577 Killua2490 *578 Killua1212 *579 KurapikaxScarlet *580 Kurapica123456789 *581 LargoLloyd *582 Maellanie *583 Neutrality *584 Neko nightray *585 Okita.Karin *586 Omar.alkhaldy.90 *587 Pandora081 *588 Pighedshanks *589 Praz94 *590 Ramdanipepp *591 Randolfmatthewlazaro *592 Rifle1899547 *593 Rytapout *594 Sage.smith.39794 *595 Seiko Shinohara *596 Shinnachi *597 Shinwa1987 *598 TK-999 *599 Taart123 *600 Takami Aoi *601 TheSnakeAwakens *602 Tycio *603 Uelix *604 ULTIMATEGMAN *605 WaterlyWinds *606 User:Yugx5dszexal *607 Zicoihno *608 SpadePirates4Eva (assumed to have not been listed before) *609 Carisya9 (assumed to have not been listed before) *610 Farrel5ferdian (assumed to have not been listed before) *611 Darsh Salah *612 HisokasGurl *613 *614 FinalFlash18 (assumed to not have been listed before) *615 *616 Killua *617 515933 *618 Sana-mm *619 Yaseer2901 *620 Ariesthor *621 Andivitride *622 GoldenSunset *623 Djoker13 *624 Murraygot *625 Mrportgas022 *626 Brayen Leo Lede *627 JezeahSWEETHEART *628 Zangetsukakashi (assumed to have not been listed earlier) *629 Javierm885778 *630 Riptide72 *631 Senior Sherlock *632 WhiteSnakeSage *633 Lavalightning *634 WTFmath *635 Kjoonlee *636 Nobody700 *637 Akita Kuruta Official *638 P.K. Prince *639 Crimson Dragster *640 Stefo1231 *641 Likalaruku *642 Mandy dee *643 Melancholem *644 Wareye *645 Lukefy *646 A-Salam *647 LittleZoldyck *648 Syts *649 Diucalonga *650 Lollo Crucifer *651 Stuffee *652 Teh Cactus *653 Frost190 *654 HisokaGC *655 Azriel07 *656 Ryuji013 *657 Hisoka1138 *658 Raphael99 *659 Favre2000 *660 Ludovig *661 Jejenpls *662 Allyyo *663 Fox&Panda *664 JAMALASSIRI *665 Sonicgrunge *666 Myopius *667 Juanito316 *668 ACSpree *669 Iynque *670 Spiritsurge1 *671 Kay2kid *672 Killua1231 *673 Carnaxdude *674 Abyssal Wrath *675 Sango 珊瑚 *676 Malikishak91 *677 Allukaz *678 Delicious Crepe *679 Kpop44 *680 Think D. Solucer *681 HinataRox! *682 Yunidreon *683 14thofFebruary *684 Urgasch *685 Suppa chuppa *686 Trivi-AM *687 ChaoticShadow *688 Claw eg *689 Benzonian612 *690 Solomon-1 *691 Amaya Zoldyck *692 Yamino Yuki *693 Zeref77 *694 Tullse *695 HotShotQ8 *696 Subon *697 NessPeppyTails *698 Bitterkiwi *699 Frozencinders *700 Thatrunnerguy *701 Evaristex *702 Cloudless *703 Seira9876 *704 Lightning244 *705 Aboebakr.aberkan *706 DinoTaur *707 MPGHThunder *708 XXxExiled AngelxXx *709 Hellotheresirz *710 Gnash.tagle *711 ‎Blondxducks‎ *712 Candysss *713 Sbddbz *714 Pinakidas *715 Ludo 88 *716 Bingo4455667788 *717 Ritajit.biswas *718 Randomized *719 Uriel on the sun *720 WolfIce *721 Angelajoyce.dizon *722 Wes508 *723 Nasibesek *724 569670 *725 Darek Ray *726 Jessica.tjandra.9 *727 Nakamura Kyouji *728 Chainjail *729 Juan uchiha senju *730 AlyZoldyck *731 SargonParidius *732 JazzSlign *733 Totti10king *734 Defestro *735 Elese *736 Kurapica123456789 *737 Noepuentes *738 Hallehaidan *739 JustinXT *740 Firecrawler09 *741 Troy m sabado *742 Turtlelovr *743 SneaselSawashiro *744 TehAccelerator *745 Gold Experience *746 Honeymochi *747 Fo0tBaLl U1TrA *748 Pandutol *749 Jaden black *750 Lilynfrigillana *751 Narutoben10af *752 ShinigamiKid *753 Gatitomalo *754 Bryan Jackson *755 Kevo411 *756 Janjing *757 Kurakirua *758 Staw-Hat Luffy *759 Cumragstoriches *760 Slvavs *761 Floppywaffle *762 Shubham190398 *763 Hisachan 1815 *764 Youssef19 *765 Mohanedsedik *766 Proista *767 DarkStreet *768 Faresama *769 JESTER *770 Spirit sword *771 Windlex *772 Darlingfedz *773 Are You Serious *774 LegendaryNinja *775 Hinaloe *776 Sean chloey awas pulay *777 Txtsd *778 Maya basheer *779 Dark-EnigmaXIII *780 St. Lucifer *781 Kronus77 *782 Zakeria12345 *783 Matiia *784 Superjesster *785 Daffaanandar *786 SupremeTempest *787 God of nothing *788 NobodyButSymmerty007 *789 Besty17 *790 Killuazoldyk21 *791 Watermaiden15 *792 SageM *793 Mine is just too big *794 Temporal Viator *795 Fallert *796 Ewhee- *797 Konecho *798 Kondark *799 Tegasrc *800 Mai Chiyo *801 Vandenreich *802 Sergio.martinengo.5 *803 Mastro666 *804 JoJolion *805 Violentcontent *806 Geejosephine *807 Fate Kage *808 Lev Landau *809 Jioshea *810 Killua kills *811 Sleeping Detective *812 Donteatacowman *813 Vicious Stranger *814 Kidyck *815 TwoLines *816 Pokkle *817 Deoxy360 *818 Corogast *819 Junaid Ansari *820 Chitalian8 *821 Kwabena.kwateng *822 RizaHerwantoro *823 KaiTo Hunter *824 Fintin *825 Jolsma *826 Summer-haze *827 Jeesoka *828 Garchopex *829 Xoi (Paperman) D. Drakle *830 Swaggkillakid *831 Phantombeast *832 FlameDoom9 *833 Bugoh *834 Wolf-hunter *835 Fidesincore *836 Natania.putri.7 *837 UnknownGeneralHero *838 KilluaZoldyck3 *839 Sdasdasda *840 Zxera *841 Entrenador Coke *842 Markodrda *843 Ravyn Uvenim13 *844 NotSoEvilBilly *845 Ysyoon1998 *846 Rassid23 *847 Bubutime *848 Gearfire *849 Dzeta *850 Akihisa *851 TehAnonymous *852 Yomauricio *853 Ultimatex *854 Doomroar *855 Taojaz *856 Enya the Hag *857 Queen Avarosa *858 Chrisler claus *859 Hayaku.azhra *860 Tachirnukai *861 Idensocki *862 Xdeath13 *863 Flipykid12321 *864 Deonic *865 Kurakari *866 Urrgasch *867 Zi23 *868 Joan Black *869 Howling Darkness *870 Ethansong *871 Ericavilagrand *872 Lightprayer *873 Variares 4D *874 VegetoSS3 *875 Erxenecomn *876 Avtar *877 Felding *878 BeyondDD *879 Smeagol17 *880 Fulbring *881 Israjoe *882 Oqpmgatgpcp1 *883 Just-Doodi *884 14FkH *885 Gons shadow *886 Moeru *887 Fablefavorit *888 X54354 *889 Ray boccino *890 DoubleCross *891 Blademaster Banryu *892 Selimpride *893 WitchDoctor1 *894 MasterLau *895 Masterpenguin3 *896 Kreiitojouku5 *897 Shakhmoot *898 Shakhmoot *899 Ryukomatoi *900 Miral155 *901 Gobi-Aoi *902 Jaykru *903 Magatsuinaba *904 BlazeNS *905 XTopPriority *906 Hayanashiro *907 YoungOtakuNerd *908 TizzyT455 *909 Joseph.a.lewis.3 *910 Janokise *911 Child lover89 *912 Powerhouse411 *913 Kurapika26 *914 Ephidel *915 BioLizard3000 *916 776510 *917 Godott *918 Taiwanchurch *919 GotMilk5101520 *920 Nahogrihaz *921 AlexanderNovovic *922 AllukaZolydck *923 Shoopuf *924 5Celcious *925 Sweetie CakePie *926 Ramona.Stewart *927 Asslord2000 *928 Eulerhopepunk *929 780328 *930 SuperMegaTaco69 *931 Kannanmon *932 KanzaiBarah *933 Joe2011 *934 ZauruZauru *935 Oxxomind *936 Chordsofsteel *937 Kiod96 *938 Vinixdesenho *939 Gyukee *940 GamerTimeUS *941 AllukaZolydck *942 Garrick. W *943 MasterDeva *944 9tailedhedgehog *945 Bassgod *946 Boom523 *947 YggdrasillLaufey *948 Xinanjiangrenmin *949 Jasonl95 *950 CausticRebellion *951 GameMasterJack *952 Insane Buffoon *953 Aphrodi-san *954 Melodicia *955 Snakestaa *956 Conrad27 *957 SuperSaqer *958 Zoldyckassasin77 *959 Lethiminhkhuyen *960 Itsokay96 *961 HeyItsZant *962 Wija *963 Gehad *964 QueenOfDespair *965 Kodokumatt *966 Matao13 *967 Koraiemx *968 Jaxtroy18 *969 Ratratrat098 *970 Assbutt~unicorn *971 KofKhaled *972 Hornetmd *973 Icekingxd *974 Hypershadic zero *975 Individuo *976 Jainash Jairam *977 Animedream *978 Samuel.johnson.146 *979 Bobby stronda *980 Akira K *981 Hisoka~you~assbutt *982 MemoryMode22 *983 MeRuEm *984 The golden angel *985 Brian.bry.10 *986 Omega natsu2 *987 Obey Pyro *988 Asademo21 *989 Blumenblatt *990 Tiësto *991 Just-Doodi *992 Asuna Kazuya *993 Xlyaria *994 Carl aloha *995 Masterchristian *996 Treisiu *997 Itsacurse *998 GH56734 *999 Animegamingnerd *1000 Pancake monster *1001 DarlingFawn *1002 Applepaw *1003 Flame-LoneWolf *1004 SACSergeyz *1005 LD101 *1006 Razor G.I *1007 Autumnvirgo1992 *1008 Madnessreaver *1009 Deathunterknight *1010 Tjxmort *1011 Chadia123 *1012 Drayth *1013 Tokogon *1014 Hatmoose *1015 Fireboy2244 *1016 Ice shizu *1017 Sarah chrisolate *1018 Frostare *1019 Jumpjet *1020 ProVocaCraft23 *1021 Sounnga *1022 Tsunayoshi-kun *1023 Bfsraptor *1024 Georey00 *1025 Cds19999 *1026 Kingbrian2005 *1027 Marc Zaddy *1028 Awesomeham *1029 Chrode *1030 Syrus.latunje *1031 TheRoyalSoda *1032 Lamboronald *1033 X-uranus *1034 Wrath2456 *1035 خہلہدونے_أمہيہنے *1036 Baselhumos *1037 FinalPhinx *1038 The alpha hunter *1039 Killua Zoldyck21 *1040 Brynne.dovola *1041 Yuurei Dark *1042 Samhiuy *1043 DamonDraco *1044 KappoHB *1045 Komungi *1046 SiegfriedLaLaLa *1047 HighAce *1048 848775 *1049 Killuablade *1050 Sarahbeezie *1051 Quoll Lucifer *1052 YeahhBoyee *1053 Muffie13 *1054 Pakulover *1055 KishinZoro177 *1056 Amanda29 *1057 Alexthurmanodddellarobbia *1058 StickDinner *1059 FuzziXP *1060 宿命 *1061 JordyJS *1062 Silentdowner *1063 Shadad123 *1064 Federico.tao *1065 Nemerco *1066 Imyour-nightmare *1067 Shirleystar80 *1068 Narutolovee *1069 Andre113 *1070 Mountaintimber *1071 Char 12 *1072 Chasum *1073 Zxcl *1074 Asianguy *1075 Iru-nii *1076 Evania natasha *1077 Weebfighter *1078 Lisaamaary *1079 Menchi6666 *1080 Glasslipersupport *1081 Mohammad320320 *1082 Jaleco *1083 Snopi *1084 ScoptOriginal *1085 MPkiller *1086 Millie 3d4 *1087 Niiwami *1088 LegendaryAsariUgetsu *1089 Maichel.dlohaji *1090 ChillyMittens *1091 Alidarcb *1092 Urionbro *1093 Tepheris *1094 AntonKutovoi *1095 Karim345Hobcn *1096 Sha33 *1097 Anthony Freecs *1098 Zeno29 *1099 MonEspritLibre *1100 Degrassifan493 *1101 Hunter Shiro *1102 Anime Stars *1103 SOCOM Warrior *1104 Animereader14 *1105 Mr.Will.1996 *1106 Glassliplover *1107 Jogipo *1108 AbsolutelyNice28 *1109 Cybernaut129 *1110 MakotoOogami *1111 SunbrownFi *1112 Bingo44556 *1113 Zazme Yakuza *1114 Raijinili *1115 Ranking *1116 Scarletxkurta *1117 Betakillua *1118 Carpko *1119 MicGangztah22 *1120 Fanservicealien *1121 Bananacrunch90 *1122 KillerTom *1123 Jman12345 *1124 Marceline Saga *1125 Abbad *1126 Joji200 *1127 The fifth freecs *1128 MrPedroNorris *1129 JustinWong *1130 Pigzillion *1131 57mario3 *1132 BlacklistHunter *1133 Jakethecharmingsnake *1134 DreiAcosta *1135 0000EmmaO *1136 Kyoya5118 *1137 Boxcartenant *1138 Akiwara Yukio *1139 ZeAshbringer *1140 BHM1250 *1141 The6thMessenger *1142 Mohammad Firdaus *1143 Sho9366 *1144 Yakushi Origin *1145 Taikoubou+Dakki *1146 DefinentlyNotASpider *1147 Fairyflare *1148 Princeharris1993 *1149 BorosCharm *1150 Lessetti *1151 SuperMarioLogan1 *1152 Itlogbasag *1153 Sesshomaru456 *1154 Tsozsecond *1155 Poroston *1156 Litlit1234567 *1157 GreatestSin *1158 GreenSoap *1159 Herson gilbaliga *1160 Illumifcker6969 *1161 Zelfic *1162 TorchlightFyre *1163 Corrinda *1164 Pharuan Undearth *1165 KilluaWhirlwind *1166 LadyThirteen *1167 Hunterxzhunter *1168 Sadteshimas *1169 J3rrybeanZ *1170 Kiritoanimefan 215 *1171 Rewile *1172 Iloveinoxxx *1173 MERCURIOUS *1174 Bariomapopogi5 *1175 L002 *1176 Planetarypuppy *1177 Bestchance *1178 Gaggio23 *1179 TerminallyToreador *1180 Killvet Zoldyck *1181 ShihoGweeneyt *1182 Nelson08 *1183 Shibuza *1184 Zter32 *1185 HesLooking4Trbl *1186 Getsugah *1187 Shironeam *1188 Architect-visionary *1189 Nikita cina *1190 Pokkle666 *1191 Support TTank *1192 Wendersnogueira *1193 Whisperingsage *1194 Killua1999 *1195 Pro35hps *1196 Denzel 1802 *1197 Hiro Katakura *1198 Ash22232 *1199 *1200 Mordrid52 *1201 Jarelib *1202 Killua zoldyck7 *1203 Saturdaysunshine *1204 Ravena e Mutano 123451 *1205 Dareon7 *1206 Ez1ollie *1207 Thelivingtardis *1208 Ummmmmmmmmmm *1209 Biskehzaoldyeck *1210 Minato 87 *1211 Sewil *1212 Galmir *1213 Yamobe *1214 ChingTheStoneMonkey *1215 Endless ruminating *1216 Pouf420 *1217 Bepai *2296 2 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Introduction/ /Officer Ant Badge. This badge is awarded for editing your own user page. Currently 375 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 L44021 *11 Aszach01 *12 YYHPkmnHxH14 *13 ネフェルピト *14 DaBeastGrimmjow *15 Daedalus net *16 Berserk333 *17 HisokaBungie *18 Sherry Blendy *19 Centillion *20 AngryBanana *21 XImmortalAresX *22 InfoHunter *23 Hisoka.96 *24 Esperancia *25 Jaadowgg *26 Rokudo-kun *27 Jasmine444 *28 Jojo-a-gogo *29 Small brother *30 First comes rock *31 Martialmaniac *32 Skyzod324 *33 Goregutz619 *34 Hawkinz340 *35 PurifyTheFlesh *36 Nikolai131 *37 JunMoon *38 Htm14 *39 Saiyukisama *40 Ayase-Hinagiku *41 AssassinsTears *42 Spidergon *43 Kallutofan990 *44 Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn *45 Cambier *46 Animefan0 *47 Otamaru Kun *48 Silva-zoldyck *49 Nonyy *50 HazeShot *51 Steveeee *52 Sanbagarasu *53 456hit *54 HelmOfDismay *55 Killlna *56 Jademing *57 KilluaDaniel *58 Dinrat 4 *59 Kirua Raiton *60 Aerislair *61 Bermuda Von Veckenschtein *62 Cylyria *63 Firewis *64 Yume.kz *65 Jojoxgogo *66 Xenki *67 Gojirafan431 *68 Basara01 *69 AlluAllu *70 Lemedicus *71 Acnologia. *72 Kid Sonic *73 Engoac *74 ManikWorld *75 DEOHVI *76 Extaziz patamon *77 Veljan *78 Hazem Fareed *79 InSaiyan *80 Saiberdogma *81 Cjtp07 *82 SaturnXK *83 Cheapshotfail *84 ThatDevilGuy *85 Bennie *86 TripleStarHunter *87 Tamsamani *88 Chrollo *89 Thefall5 *90 Kiniro *91 HXHSen *92 AkiharaShizuka *93 Sephiroth z *94 PhantomRougeFan *95 Mrsjh *96 Animeluver1999 *97 Joaquim7210 *98 Fancy Cat *99 JinoftheWind *100 Page-Mistress *101 Kurumii *102 Raven Sparks *103 Smac919 *104 Awesome Switch *105 Tz.cute *106 Foxygal2729 *107 Paexgo *108 Obsessedwithkillua *109 Misheru Chan *110 Kainee *111 Conmisga *112 Beau Geste *113 Minamina Fernandes *114 Killua.kun *115 BubuChan *116 WendymarvellFT *117 Aichi Sendo *118 IPIRiINCIE *119 Illicitus *120 X killua x *121 Zoldyckfriend *122 Nemesisswan *123 Amanim *124 Scarlet eye *125 Nispedana *126 Kurapica ^^ *127 Skyyykun *128 Yeonji *129 Sosuke Aizen008 *130 Miko Aria *131 Vortex Hunter *132 Eibahh *133 CardCaptorGuu *134 Lonajean Aberilla *135 Fedartz *136 Chrollo Lucifer *137 GOKI408 *138 Me-pyon *139 Iyahharuhi *140 Krystal22 *141 Aiko kane!(CRYSTAL DRAGON) *142 Aukillua *143 Allison 23 *144 Yugx5dszexal *145 NoJutsu *146 Gaomon13 *147 Taart123 *148 Dream Focus *149 Riku Hosokoawa *150 Moswla *151 Niggging *152 SasukeKaruto168 *153 Killua Z0ldyck *154 Aiko'dragon fantasia *155 Knj00 *156 Jennyta *157 The Total Drama Wizard *158 Sapphirewhirlwind *159 Herald of meridian *160 Andivitride *161 Brayen Leo Lede *162 WhiteSnakeSage *163 Crimson Dragster *164 Melancholem *165 Fox&Panda *166 -Saryn- *167 14thofFebruary *168 Evaristex *169 Seira9876 *170 Sango 珊瑚 *171 Hellotheresirz *172 ‎Blondxducks‎ *173 Ritajit.biswas *174 Randomized *175 Jessica.tjandra.9 *176 Gold Experience *177 Lilynfrigillana *178 FinalFlash18 *179 Kevo411 *180 Floppywaffle *181 Temporal Viator *182 Geejosephine *183 Spirit sword *184 Donteatacowman *185 Kidyck *186 NotSoEvilBilly *187 Queen Avarosa *188 Daffaanandar *189 Xdeath13 *190 UnknownGeneralHero *191 Nobody700 *192 Urrgasch *193 Joan Black *194 Howling Darkness *195 VegetoSS3 *196 Kreiitojouku5 *197 BeyondDD *198 WolfIce *199 Lycor *200 AllukaZolydck *201 Joe2011 *202 Yahoo774 *203 *204 Sankestaa *205 Assbutt~unicorn *206 KofKhaled *207 Lelouch Di Britannia *208 Hisoka~you~assbutt *209 MemoryMode22 *210 Autumnvirgo1992 *211 Cds19999 *212 Killua Zoldyck21 *213 Killuablade *214 Imyour-nightmare *215 MonEspritLibre *216 Anime Stars *217 Animereader14 *218 Carpko *219 Fanservicealien *220 KillerTom *221 Joji200 *222 BlacklistHunter *223 57mario3 *224 The fifth freecs *225 Fairyflare *226 Taikoubou+Dakki *227 Pharuan Undearth *228 Sadteshimas *229 Hunterxzhunter *230 Marceline Saga *231 Planetarypuppy *232 Pigzillion *233 Getsugah *234 Shironeam *235 Nikita cina *236 Killua zoldyck7 *237 Ez1ollie *238 Blumenblatt *239 Zazme Yakuza *240 Biskehzaoldyeck *241 Minato 87 *375 3 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Stopping by to say Hi/ /Squadron Leader Badge. This badge is awarded for leaving a talk page message on somebody's else talk page. Currently 286 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 L44021 *11 Aszach01 *12 Bogota X *13 YYHPkmnHxH14 *14 ネフェルピト *15 DaBeastGrimmjow *16 Daedalus net *17 Berserk333 *18 HisokaBungie *19 Sherry Blendy *20 Centillion *21 AngryBanana *22 XImmortalAresX *23 InfoHunter *24 Hisoka.96 *25 Esperancia *26 Jaadowgg *27 RomanticSoldier 16 *28 MeLovGaming *29 Rokudo-kun *30 Cococrash11 *31 Skyzod324 *32 Roxas255 *33 JunMoon *34 Htm14 *35 Saiyukisama *36 NJZanDatsu *37 AssassinsTears *38 Spidergon *39 Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn *40 Animefan0 *41 Otamaru Kun *42 Silva-zoldyck *43 Nonyy *44 Steveeee *45 Sanbagarasu *46 456hit *47 Taart123 *48 Killlna *49 KilluaDaniel *50 Riniloves *51 Aerislair *52 Essi Del Rey *53 The Forgotten Beast *54 Firewis *55 Yume.kz *56 Lemedicus *57 Cocoteroah *58 Viralz *59 Khamaleo *60 Engoac *61 ManikWorld *62 DEOHVI *63 Veljan *64 BelmontsFenrir *65 Hazem Fareed *66 InSaiyan *67 TripleStarHunter *68 Tamsamani *69 Thefall5 *70 Sephiroth z *71 ReignBough *72 Davidchola2 *73 Leo Flynn *74 Dragon Meister *75 Abdulrahman93 *76 Silithas *77 Raven Sparks *78 Awesome Switch *79 Tz.cute *80 Unok *81 Paexgo *82 Andsunnydays *83 Conmisga *84 Melody of dead.deanders *85 Ayano123 *86 MsKillua *87 IPIRiINCIE *88 Aabarro 13 *89 DIVESH *90 Karinokita *91 Scarlet eye *92 Kurapica ^^ *93 Sephirona *94 9791192310arvind *95 Miko Aria *96 Souhaxhanta *97 Pkmn Master CJ *98 XGlass Reflection *99 Chrollo Lucifer *100 Aiko kane!(CRYSTAL DRAGON) *101 M149307 *102 Aukillua *103 Jojoroso *104 Sarah Manley (assumed) *105 Wing Zero Alpha *106 Divesh goswami *107 Titobal59 *108 Aliat (assumed) *109 Torquil *110 Scopper Gaban *111 JD25 *112 Lelouch Di Britannia *113 MetallicKaiser *114 NightBird *115 Herald of meridian *116 JoePlay *117 KenOsecon *118 Shinnachi *119 TK-999 *120 Steven Meisel *121 Mewpudding101 *122 Pooberry crunch *123 FinalFlash18 *124 LittleZoldyck *125 ULTIMOS60 *126 Allukaz *127 -Saryn- *128 Trivi-AM *129 Yamino Yuki *130 Hellotheresirz *131 Bennlimos *132 Blondxducks *133 Totti10king *134 Gold Experience *135 Liefbleedin *136 Jasmine444 *137 NobodyButSymmerty007 *138 Mai Chiyo *139 Spirit sword *140 Besty17 *141 Phantombeast *142 Ysyoon1998 *143 Kevo411 *144 Jolsma *145 Howling Darkness *146 Fate Kage *147 Martialmaniac *148 Miral155 *149 Kreiitojouku5 *150 AllukaZolydck *151 Ramona.Stewart *152 Asslord2000 *153 Roxas255 *154 Fulbring *155 Hisoka~you~assbutt *156 TriNiSette *157 Baselhumos *158 MonEspritLibre *159 Anime Stars *160 Animereader14 *161 Carpko *162 Abbad *163 BorosCharm *164 DinoTaur *165 Poroston *166 Weebfighter *167 Pigzillion *168 Glassliplover *169 LadyThirteen *170 Hunterxzhunter *171 Iloveinoxxx *172 MERCURIOUS *173 KiIlua *174 Marceline Saga *175 GamerTimeUS *176 Shibuza *177 Zazme Yakuza *178 Blumenblatt *179 Killua zoldyck7 *180 Mountaintimber *286 4 This is the person who created the wiki and thereby won the who Creator/ /Ant Queen Badge. This badge is awarded for creating the wikia. Currently 1 person has earned this badge, since only one person can earn this badge. * 1 Jeniusjay 5 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Royal Family. This badge is awarded for being given special rights on the wiki. Currently 13 "people" have earned this badge. * 1 OnePieceNation * 2 MrGenial11 * 3 - Darkchylde * 4 Hahaharuhi! * 5 XScar * 6 Night Fury * 7 L44021 * 8 Skr-Bot * 9 Jimbus *10 Wagnike2 *11 Maintenance script *12 Gorgo616 *13 Marceline Saga 6 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Royal Guard. This badge is awarded for being an admin. Currently 7 people have earned this badge. *1 OnePieceNation *2 MrGenial11 *3 - Darkchylde *4 Hahaharuhi! *5 XScar *6 L44021 *7 Gorgo616 7 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Ant King. This badge is awarded for being a bureaucrat. Currently 2 people have earned this badge. *1 - Darkchylde *2 L44021 ---- *You might ask the question why do users with special rights get badges, well the first reason is because all categories are getting extra badges including these. The second there is already a creator badge and these badges are the natural follow ups and last but not least to follow the chimera ant theme through to the end.-